Powers of Observation
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: Wilby College-AU. "She is asleep on his bed and it is two in the morning when he realizes that there is no going back. He loved her and the feeling grew more and more each day. It took a while for him to recognize it but there was no denying the love now. Dell Philby was in love with Willa Angelo."


Here is a Wilby one-shot. It's AU in a college setting. Philby is in love with Willa. Coffee and kisses are a must.

Enjoy!

She is asleep on his bed and it is two in the morning when he realizes that there is no going back. He loved her and the feeling grew more and more each day. It took a while for him to recognize it but there was no denying the love now. Dell Philby was in love with Willa Angelo.

And she had no clue.

Willa Angelo was beautiful, intelligent, creative and so much more than he had ever realized. They had met years ago in high school. They were friendly with one each other but too competitive in their academics to ever actually have a conversation. All that mattered was the final grade. Slowly the rival status morphed into friendship. Two years of friendship and many knowing glances from his friends, Philby realized that normal friendship had been left far behind. He had a crush on her.

A crush is not something to take lightly in high school. Too scared to make any moves or tell her how he felt, the crush sat by idly. Almost forgotten. He played it off. A level of comfort had grown between the two of them. Philby would think he is over his feelings for her until something would happen. Something small would remind him that she was more than a friend. Every time she would brush his hand accidently, his heart would speed up. When she talked about another boy asking her out, his stomach would drop. . .

Now, they were out of high school. Philby's crush lasted three years. And recently, these small moments were a common occurrence.

Philby's apartment was shared by two others students. There were two bedrooms and Philby was lucky to be in the solo room. It is smaller than the other, but he does not have much stuff and he has a tendency to stay up late studying so it works out. Tonight he was sharing the space to study for the final exams of fall semester with his best friend.

It was no surprise that the he and Willa studied together. To them learning was a hobby. At the library, in their apartments, around campus, anywhere they could study they would try.

Being that it was the midst of finals week, many of their favorite locations were busy. That's how they ended up in Philby's apartment.

Willa claimed his bed early on in their study session, saying that the only way she could study was if she laid out all of her notes. Sure enough, she took out every note paper that was clipped into her binder and spread them out over the comforter. Philby was amazed by the chaos of it.

It was almost two in the morning when Philby looked over from his seat at his desk. Typing his paper and listening to music through headphones was enough to distract him long enough that when he finished Willa was asleep. She was laying on her stomach with her face looking toward him.

 _Was she looking at him while she fell asleep? When did she decide to nod off?_ Philby wondered as he sat back in his seat.

They had been quietly working for a long time in comfortable silence. He could not believe how late it was. Thank god his door was closed. Philby could not imagine what his roommates would think if they found out that Willa had fallen asleep in his bed. Sure she had been over many times but it was because they were best friends. ("Sure, you are," Maybeck said every time Philby gave him that line.)

To Maybeck and Finn, the only thing more obvious than Philby's crush on Willa was Willa's crush on Philby. But the boy did not know that.

All he knew was that it was early in the morning, he was tired, and Willa Angelo, the love of his life, was asleep in his bed. The only thing he wanted to do was soak in that moment. If only he could lay down next to her.

Shaking his head of the thought Philby spun around to leave the room. He needed coffee. Philby turned off the overhead light, leaving only the desk lamp on. He stole one last look at the small but strong girl with her hair unraveling from its braid laying on top of her notes. Mentally scolding himself, he shut the door halfway and walked into his small apartment kitchen to start a coffee pot. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now.

As quietly as he could, Philby started a pot of coffee and took his supplies out of the squeaky upper cabinet. He grabbed a mug and set it down on the counter. Philby tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?" he spoke to himself.

A voice announced itself from behind him, startling Philby. "It looks like you got yourself into coffee, if you ask me." Philby turned around to see Willa had emerged from his room. She was putting on her sweaters as she approached him.

"Always observant, you are," he smiled. Drowning in the size of her sweater and with sleepy eyes, she looked cozy. The two leaned on the counters facing each other across the small kitchen. They kept up conversation about mundane things while Philby waited for his coffee. By the time the pot was ready, they had almost forgotten that it was so early in the morning. They were both wide awake and it was easily comfortable. Too comfortable.

Willa reached around him to get another mug for herself. She brushed up against his side. Willa took his step away as an invitation to begin pouring their drinks.

"Nothing like coffee before sunrise to help you ace an exam," Willa joked. "You know this is going to throw off your sleeping pattern for the rest of the week."

"Willa," Philby whispered. She turned around, taking a sip. "Willa, there is something I need to tell you."

Willa set her mouth in a firm line and looked at him quizzically. She set down her mug. "What is it, Dell?"

He didn't know what came over him. Why had he started that sentence? There was no going back now.

"Willa."

"You have said my name three times now." She looked worried. "What is going on?"

Willa took a step closer, crossing her arms. And then Philby did the unimaginable. He closed the gap. He kissed her.

Philby reached forward cupping Willa's face. It was like gravity pulling them together. Her lips were soft and she tasted like coffee. Slowly, Willa relaxed and uncrossed her arms, resting her hand on his waist to steady herself.

Too soon, they pulled apart, keeping only their hands on one another.

With her eyes closed, Willa spoke first. "I was wondering how long it would take you to do that."

Philby smiled. "Of course you were." They both stayed in their positions, staring at each other. "I think I love you." He breathed. "Pretty sure I have been in love with you for a while now, actually."

Willa kissed him again. This time it was less soft and more urgent. As if she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. "It's about time you told me."

"You say that as if you knew."

"I had a hunch. I am pretty observant, you know."

Needless to say, they did not need the caffeine to stay awake the remainder of the morning. But it wasn't their studies that they were talking about.


End file.
